


Love

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [14]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Monika wakes you up on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 13





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 14 - Love

Monika smiles sweetly, reaching out to brush your hair away from your face. “Good morning, sleepyhead!” she chirps, continuing to run her fingers through your hair. “So glad you’re finally awake. I made us breakfast and warmed up the water for you. I thought you might like to take a shower before we go out. It is Valentine’s day, after all.”

At first, you’d assumed that the code world of Doki Doki wouldn’t celebrate holidays like normal society. But Monika had assured you that wasn’t the case, and she’d bought you presents for Christmas and your birthday. She’d even arranged an easter egg hunt last year through the town. Christmas shopping was a bit weirder now, what with no one else in the world to ring up your purchases and no money, but Monika had been delighted by the random perfume, sweets, and journal you’d managed to pick up. 

“What did you have planned today?” There were limited infinities of things to do with Monika by your side. No entertainment was being produced, which meant no movies or concerts. There were no other individuals left to make it. But Monika could warp the code to take you anywhere in the world– even out of the world. If you asked for it, Monika would make you a field where all of the flowers were candy. That was one of the things you loved most about being here. That, and getting to spend every hour of every day with your beloved.

“I thought I would make us a carnival,” Monika says with a light in her eyes. “We could spend the afternoon riding rides and eating snacks. I hope you’ll have a big appetite! I know how much you love carnival food.”

That was another thing about Monika. She was always so thoughtful. “That sounds great, Monika. I can’t wait!” Impulsively, you lean over and give her a quick kiss, laughing as you pull away. “You taste like blueberry pancakes,” you note, making Monika quickly scrub at her mouth.

“You ruined the surprise!” she pouts, as she stands up from the bed. “Go ahead and wash up, ok? I’ll meet you downstairs.”

You nod and smile, stretching as you sit up. You truly are the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
